1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an application matching method for a mobile device and an accessory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of mobile devices in the day-to-day life may cause safety issues when they are improperly used behind the wheel of a motor vehicle. Very often the attention of the driver has been drawn from a phone call or from the display of the mobile device rather than the road and this implicates local laws and the driver safety.
In the today's car a car head unit is integrated with many features including maps and phone call management but the advancement of the mobile device is always ahead than the vehicle electronics very often called infotainment technology. Even with those car head units incorporating the latest features the cell phone still will be a safety treat to the driver if improperly used.
The conventional car radios typically do not resolve successfully the convenience and safety concerns in today's car integrating the latest mobile device features as example including delivering traffic data, emergency calls, weather reports, music and content management, etc. Therefore, there is a need for a safe operation of a mobile device in a vehicle in a manner of controls that are embedded in the head unit display.